


my heart has started to separate

by teenwolf-lit (fizzingweaselbee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Sick Stiles, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/teenwolf-lit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is a werewolf, highschool AU; Stiles knows he and Derek are mates but Derek doesn’t want a male bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart has started to separate

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on a drabble blog, so that's why it may seem unfinished.
> 
> Unbeta'ed

"Can you not just tell him? You've been friends for years, he must've felt it too!" Scott insisted, and Stiles immediately looked around for Derek, like he had been doing every two minutes for the entirety of their conversation.

Stiles stabbed his sandwich with Scott's spare fork. "Yeah, I'm his friend, so I know he has no interest in a guy as a mate. Like, none at all."

"He was so cool with Danny and Ethan though!" Stiles shrugged, tearing at his bread.

He finally pushed the tray away. "He's not homophobic, he's just painfully straight. If I tell him, I won't even get to stay friends, and that at least is some relief."

"You can't hide this from him, he deserves to know too. And you need to tell him so you guys can figure it out," Scott said, voice low, and Stiles sighed. "Do you, y'know, like him? Or is it just the bond?"

Stiles stiffened as he inhaled, eyes flicking to the doorway and then back to Scott in wordless communication. Scott huffed a sigh, grumbling low enough that Stiles' omega ears couldn't hear, but apparently Derek picked up on something as he approached.

"Alright?" he asked, looking between the pair in confusion.

Stiles nodded, forcing a smile over the mixture of happiness and uneasiness rolling in his stomach at the proximity to his unmated soulbond. "Yeah, just talking about Biology last period, it was pretty interesting." It had been what had sparked Scott's lecture, actually, and Stiles was already regretting telling him about the Derek fiasco in the first place.

"Yeah, about what can happen if a mating bond isn't filled - it sounded pretty horrific," Scott added, voice snappish, and Stiles turned to flash his - admittedly not scary - eyes at him.

Derek's chewing slowed. "I've heard it can be rough, yeah," he said after swallowing.

Scott snorted. "Some people die. I heard Allison come in, I'm gonna go hang out with her for the rest of lunch." He glared at Stiles before taking his tray and stomping away, and Stiles only just resisted the urge to smack his head against the table.

"I thought Scott and I were good?" Derek asked, and Stiles shrugged.

"He's easily affected by emotion, last lesson must have set him off." It wasn't a good excuse, and Stiles could hear the blip of a lie in his heartbeat, which meant Derek definitely could.

Apparently, the alpha decided to let it slide. "Does he think he's bonded to someone?" he asked, paying more attention to his food than Stiles, which gave the omega a chance to slide a little further away, hoping to minimise the buzzing in his fingers.

"Nah, he's still bouncing between claiming he doesn't care, and trying to feel one with Allison," Stiles replied.

The bell rang shortly after he answered, and Stiles picked up his mostly full tray. "Not hungry?" Derek asked, nodding towards the torn up sandwich and untouched Reese's Pieces.

"Guess Biology had a bit of an impact. Omega," Stiles replied, gesturing to himself as an explanation. "You want anything?"

Derek arched an eyebrow. "Sure. Not like you to give up peanut butter cups though."

Stiles forced a smile, biting down on the response of 'you're my mate, of course I provide for you'. "Maybe I'm coming down with something," he said instead, and it was enough of the truth that Derek accepted both the lie and the chocolate.

**

"What do you think it's like, being bonded to someone?" Stiles looked over to where Derek lay on his bed, shirt slightly hitched up.

He let himself look at the strip of skin, split by a line of hair, before staring back down at his chemistry textbook. "I only know what we've been taught, and you're two years ahead of me. You'd be more likely to know," he replied, clamping his teeth down on his pink highlighter and leaning to reach for the green, frowning as he struggled not to fall forwards out of his chair.

"Erica said she smelled bonding on you, you know." Stiles froze, but he'd leant too far, and he crashed to his knees, swearing as he did so. When he pushed himself back up, Derek was holding the ball he'd been throwing, sitting up and staring at Stiles. "We've known each other for years, why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles pushed his palms into his eyes. "Because I'm not bonded, okay, that's Erica smelling her and Boyd on me," he insisted, wincing when Derek growled.

"Why are you lying to me about this? I thought we were friends." The wounded tone went straight to Stiles' gut, and the need to soothe it battled with the want to keep what they had.

He settled on a mixture. "We are, I just didn't think it was that big a deal, okay? What's the bet Jackson wouldn't run a mile with that, trying to find out who's stuck with me for the rest of their life?"

Stiles watched the hurt expression slide into a frown, and he sunk into his chair. "Firstly, don't be such an idiot, I'm sure someone can put up with you." Stiles narrowed his eyes, and Derek ignored him. "Also, how is this not a big deal? It's your soul mate, kind of the biggest thing in your life."

"Biggest thing in my heat cycle, you mean," Stiles replied after a beat, another forced smile on his lips. Derek rolled his eyes, throwing the ball at Stiles, who caught it, and promptly dropped it. "And can you not tell people? I'm pretty sure he doesn't know, and I don't want to spring it on him."

Derek's eyes widened. "He?"

Stiles nodded, a weary grin on his face. "Equal opportunist, remember? Also, omega; my body will grow to accommodate my mate's needs." His tone mimicked Mr Harris' when they'd had to sit through Heat Cycle 101, and Derek snorted.

**

Stiles was pretty certain he'd had too much to drink - his fingers were tingling and his tongue felt too big, and when he got up to walk to the bathroom he had to hold onto the wall to stand upright, but he felt mostly calm, so he continued on his trek around the house (Lydia's - a congratulatory party for Danny and Ethan on their soulbond anniversary, but more an excuse for aconite vodka).

"Hey there, Stilinski, you had enough?" Stiles felt Erica's arm loop around his waist, and she smelled enough like Derek for her presence to be comforting.

He threw his arm over her shoulder. "I am feeling like that, yes," he replied, and Erica giggled.

Whatever she replied with was drowned out by the buzzing in Stiles' ears when he turned his head as he laughed and spotted Derek - or what he could see of Derek from what wasn't covered by the transfer student whose name began with B.

"Stiles? Stiles you're swaying, and your face has gone green." Stiles dragged his attention away from how large Derek's hands looked on the girl's waist to a concerned Erica, who at some point had been joined by Boyd.

The feel of her hand on his arm made Stiles flinch, and he pulled away. "I just, uh, I think I need to leave," he mumbled, shooting Derek and the dark haired girl another glance before nodding at Boyd and staggering out.

He made it to the front lawn before collapsing, tucking his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. "Stupid," he muttered into his kneecap, glaring out onto the road.

"Hey, Erica told me you took off." Stiles squinted up at Scott, whose smile flattened, and he slumped onto the ground next to Stiles. "Are you alright? Do you need me to call your dad? Or my mom?"

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "I'm fine. Well, no, not fine, but I'm not physically injured. I don't know, does heartbreak count?" He'd mumbled the last bit to himself, but clearly Scott picked up on it.

"You saw Derek and Braeden?" Scott asked quietly, and Stiles was so tired that he couldn't muster up the energy to be angry that Scott knew about them. "I'm sorry, that's got to hurt."

Stiles laughed bitterly, uncurling himself and standing, brushing the grass of his ass. "Watching the guy you're bonded to, who also happens to be the straightest of your friends, making out with a hot girl? Hurt doesn't cover it, Scotty." Stiles looked up at the prickling sensation on the back of his neck, and he knew even before he made eye contact with Derek that he'd heard everything from the doorway. Stiles' stomach dropped, and with a muttered "fuck," he watched Derek slowly turn and walk back inside Lydia's house.

**

"You've been avoiding me." Stiles' grip on the towel slung around his waist tightened as he stared at Derek, who was stood with arms folded by his window.

Stiles huffed out a sigh. "Gee, I wonder why that is," he replied.

Derek's face went from angry to pained, and settled in a grimace. "I care about you, Stiles, always have, but I can't-" he paused. "I don't want a male bond, you know that."

"Yeah, sorry, this whole thing is totally my fault." Stiles walked to his dresser, turning his back on Derek to root around in his drawers for boxers. "Blame the omega, big surprise," he muttered.

"I just mean that bonds fade, and people can form multiple bonds. We can just be friends, it doesn't have to change."

Stiles laughed emptily, turning around and leaning against his dresser. "Except it does, because this isn't just about the bond for me, okay? I actually felt all this crap before I knew we were bonded, and you clearly don't feel the same way, so let's just admit that we can't be friends, not really."

There was a long pause, and Stiles watched Derek's lips thin and his shoulders tense. "If that's what you want," Derek finally replied, jumping out of the window before Stiles could take back his words.

**

"Does Stiles look thinner to you?" Isaac and Boyd all turned round at Erica's question to stare at Stiles, who was stabbing at his sandwich with a spoon. Erica turned to Derek, eyes wide. "Derek, do you think he's okay?"

Derek glanced up from where he'd been scowling at his pasta, eyes darting over Stiles before returning to Erica. "Ask Scott," he mumbled in reply.

"I'm asking you because you need to deal with your feelings like an adult," Erica replied in a sing-song voice, and several people from other tables turned around at the grating noise, including Scott and Stiles, who instantly looked away when his eyes met Derek's.

Derek watched Stiles lean forward, and then both he, Scott and Allison stood. Erica pinched Derek's arm just before they reached the door, and Derek turned to flash his eyes, baring his teeth in a growl that was covered by the sound of the bell.

"Told you so," Erica said softly, and Derek's eyebrows drew together into a frown that stayed there through AP Biology.

**

Derek had just put his folders back in his locker when a hand on his shoulder span him round and slammed him into it; Lydia's arm pressed against his throat, and Derek had to stand on his tiptoes to avoid being choked.

"I'm going to assume you don't pay attention in Biology, so let me give you a run down. Two people are born perfect for each other, whether physiologically or in their soul, it hasn't been proved. But it's fact regardless. No one knows when this bond will make itself known, but it can be at first meeting, or after a few years of knowing the person." Derek opened his mouth to interrupt her, but Lydia silenced him with a glare. "In most cases, once the soul bond is made known then the wolves will end up together; but sometimes, for whatever reason, they don't. Now, if the bond is between two wolves of the same caste, then they will both feel it equally. But, let's say, it's between an alpha and an omega, the omega will feel the distance for the both of them. Some even get hospitalised," she spat the last word, pushing her arm into Derek's throat before stepping away, smoothing down a stray curl and looking out into the empty corridor. "Visit him. Sort yourself out," she instructed before striding away, leaving Derek to sag against his locker.

**

Stiles' eyes fluttered open at the sound of his door, unable to sleep properly. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. "Excuse me, nurse, could I have some water?" he asked hoarsely, and the person froze. Stiles' eyes focused on the figure outlined by the light streaming through the door, blinking at the familiar shape.

"Sure," Derek replied, leaving the door open. He was only gone a minute, but it felt like longer to Stiles, and when Derek tried to hand him the plastic cup it dropped through his fingers.

Stiles watched as Derek caught it. "Sorry, my muscles have staged a revolution. Guess I'm not very good at handling rejection."

The room was still dark, so Stiles missed most of the expressions flitting across Derek's face, but he didn't miss the warm, solid arm propping him up, nor Derek holding the cup to his lips to help him drink.

"Lydia found me today," Derek said conversationally. "She gave me a lesson in Biology, and then told me where you were. I've been feeling like I've been missing something, and as soon as she said that I realised that it was the bond; that I've been feeling it for years and I didn't even realise until you were sick." His voice broke off, and his grip on Stiles' tightened. "I lied to you, about not liking you like that. I just couldn't figure it out in my head, and it just got worse and worse."

Stiles laughed, and Derek froze at the shot on tingles in his fingers. "You think that's going to make this better?" he demanded, and Derek shook his head.

"No, but it's going to make you better, and that's all I care about right now," he replied calmly. He moved his arm from around Stiles' shoulders, but grabbed his hand instead, squeezing it, and Stiles watched the black running up Derek's forearm, the sudden lack of pain making him woozy.

He could've sworn Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead before he slipped into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> For the request: "okay i know this is weird sounding but i want a sad sterek fic. highschool au, everyones a werewolf au, mates au, rejection au. - (omega)Stiles and (beta-Alpha)Derek were both were wolves and grew up together. Stiles knew they were mates for years but didnt say anything knowing that Derek didnt want a male mate. once he found out though, he lied and said he didnt feel anything for stiles so stiles progressively got sicker and sicke and isolated himself until derek could barely feel the bond"


End file.
